


Lazy Sunday

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Brotherly Love, Coffee, Comfort, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Ford is tired.
Relationships: Ford Pines & Stan Pines, Ford Pines/Stan Pines
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Lazy Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> Something quick that I wrote since I got the urge to write some fluff.

Ford let out a sigh, staring out the window on the top floor of the Mystery Shack, watching the rain pour down; listening to the pitter-patter of the liquid cascading onto the roof. It was a very relaxing sound that made the man feel lazy. His entire body was tired. Maybe, some coffee would help…

Ford stood up, stretching as he did. The man descended the stairs and headed towards the kitchen, catching the attention of his younger brother who was sitting in his armchair.  
"Hey, Sixer!" Stan called out; Ford let out a yawn and a lazy wave as he entered the kitchen. Ford was thankful that the coffee in the pot was relatively fresh as the aroma of the liquid filled his nose as he poured himself a mug. 

The blue eyed man decided to join his twin in the living room, sitting next to his sibling on the floor; taking a long sip of the caffeine filled drink before letting out a sigh.  
"Something wrong?" Stan asked, gently running fingers through his brother's silver locks.  
"Mmm...Tired…" The elder brother explained, sounding about as tired as he felt.

"Have you been sleeping lately?" The man with chocolate eyes continued asking.  
"Not much...Busy with research…" Stanford grumbled, resting his head against Stan's knee.   
"Sixer...Your health should take priority over your research…" The younger twin gently scolded, fingers still tangling themselves in the soft, silky locks of Ford's hair.   
"I know…" The older Pines brother sighed, enjoying the touch from his sibling's fingers.

Stan stood up, earning a needy whine from the intelligent man. He held out his hand for his twin to take which he did, being yanked into a comforting hug.   
"C'mon, Poindexter... let's get you to bed." The larger man cooed, leading his tired brother towards his bedroom. 

Ford laid down on the bed that he had moved into his old bedroom, it being much more comfortable than the couch he kept in there. Stan placed a kiss on his brother's forehead and laced his fingers together with Ford's own, extra digit obviously included.   
"I love you, Sixer…" The younger man happily purred.  
"Love you, too, Stanley…" Ford mumbled, already half asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> 💕 Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated! 💕


End file.
